


The After Life and Death of Noah Czerny

by Thatonepersonyeah



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Murder, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Noah Czerny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonepersonyeah/pseuds/Thatonepersonyeah
Summary: Noah's point of view of their death





	The After Life and Death of Noah Czerny

Noah Czerny was decently average. They enjoyed school as much as anyone could and they had friends. Their closest friend Whelk was great. They had grand adventures together but one day that all came crashing to an end.

Noah knew Whelk was upset and with that came fear and desperate actions. Actions that seemed foolish to Noah, like claiming a magical energy line could solve all the problems they- he- had. Some ritual in a forest, some false hope that couldn't hurt to look at. So, Noah allowed themself to be dragged along even though something deep down was screaming at them to stop and stay away.

Noah figured they were just worried that when this didn't work that Whelk would be shattered and they weren't looking forward to trying to help pick of the shards of their friend. Noah could never have guessed that their feelings were because Whelk would turn on them.

Noah had turned away briefly to glance at the trees, which were swaying in an unfelt wind, when Whelk had taken their skateboard and began smashing in their face.

At first, they didn't feel the pain, too shocked to understand what pain even was let alone to register the betrayal. Then like a fire poker had been driven straight through Noah molten hot pain whipped across their face. The horrible thuds of the trucks of their board crushing their skull mixed with the sound of their skull crashing in on itself. Noah watched numbly from behind Whelk after they died. For good measure or maybe pleasure in destruction Whelk continued to bash Noah over the head with the skateboard Noah once cherished.

As they listened to Whelk trample through the forest back to his car Noah saw all of time laid before them. The friends they had yet to meet and the ones they now never would. Most importantly Noah saw a little boy, not too much younger than them, dying too. Noah realized why they had to die and why this boy must live.

"Don't throw it away" they whispered as time started again and ended for once and for all consecutively and separately.


End file.
